Pleasantville
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: ONESHOT.Everything was in black and white; the world was devoid of color. His room looked like it had gone through a time warp back to the fifties. There was not much that Kurt would have personally picked out. Although he had never been in this room before, he knew it was his. It felt familiar to him... Crossover with the movie Pleasantville. Kurtofsky, Kurt x Dave, slash pairing.


Pleasantville

**A/N: There is a lot of OOCness in this oneshot. Also my version of Pleasantville is different in some ways to the one showed in the movie. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading the story :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Pleasantville; I am just a big fan of the TV show and the movie.**

Kurt awoke lying in a soft bed, staring up at a grey ceiling. Strange, because the ceiling of his room was lower and definitely not grey. As he sat up, he saw that everything was shades of grey. To his absolute horror, he saw that he was in shades of grey too and wearing a hideous striped pajama set. Everything was in black and white; the world was devoid of color. His room looked like it had gone through a time warp back to the fifties. There was not much that Kurt would have personally picked out. Although he had never been in this room before, he knew it was his. It felt familiar to him. There was a framed photo of him and his mom Elizabeth lying on a side table. Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around Kurt and they were both smiling happily at the camera. It looked like a photo Kurt had kept in his room since he was a little boy. Except there were some differences to this photo. Here, they were both dressed in a fifties style. Kurt was wearing corduroy dungarees over a striped t-shirt. Elizabeth had shoulder length hair set with curls and her lips were a dark grey, which meant she was wearing lipstick. She was wearing a dress which had a flower pattern and short sleeves, with a full skirt and fitted at the waist. The background of the photo was a plain light grey. In Kurt's original photo, his mom was wearing a simple, flowing white dress and her hair was long and straight. She wore no make up, only a touch of tinted lipgloss. Kurt was in a powder blue shirt and black shorts with a dark blue bowtie attached to his shirt. The background of the photo had been a park. Kurt wondered what was going on, and why the room felt so familiar to him. He slowly climbed out of bed, and as he took a good look around, he remembered where he had seen the room before.

It was a set from an old fifties era TV show called Pleasantville. Kurt had not been a fan of the show, but his mom had loved it. Every once in a while it would come on TV, and he watched a few episodes here and there. In a way, it made him feel closer to his mom. Although he had not bothered to sit down and watch every episode, because he thought it was boring. Nothing ever seemed to happen. There was no drama or fights because everyone was nice to each other. It was a world that was just too perfect and dull at times. It was crazy, but if he was in Pleasantville than this would have been Mary Sue's room, and somehow Kurt had replaced her. Mary Sue was the daughter of the main characters in Pleasantville, a perfect family with a son and a daughter. He had a dressing table that was like her one, except his held no make up and simply had a comb with a round container holding Brylcreem and another container which held a lotion. Kurt really wished he had some moist towelettes, but at least he had some lotion to moisturize with. He walked over to the closet, and when he opened it found that he had a Pleasantville cheerleading outfit hanging up on the back of the door. It was comprised of a long sleeved sweater which had a large capital P in black placed on the front. Instead of the long, full skirts that he knew the girls wore for cheerleading, there was a pair of shorts in the same color as the skirts would be. He also had some hi-top Converses which were exactly like the ones used by the basketball team. With everything he discovered, the world seemed stranger. Mary Sue had not been a cheerleader in the show, as far as Kurt could remember. And they would never have dreamed of having boys as cheerleaders in Pleasantville.

_What was going on? Was it all a crazy dream? If somehow this was real, how had he come to be here?_

These questions and others raced around Kurt's mind. If it was just a dream, then all he had to do was ride it out until he woke up. It all felt so real though. There was a possibility it was not a dream. He could touch everything; he could make out the scent of breakfast being cooked which had drifted into his room from downstairs. He heard the faint strains of soft music coming from a small radio which had a big dial on it. Someone knocked on his door.

"Honey, it's time for breakfast!"

Kurt froze for a moment when he heard the voice calling to him through the door. That soft voice...It sounded so much like his mother. Yet it couldn't be her. She had died a long time ago. Seeing her in the photo was one thing, but to see her alive, that was another thing entirely. The door opened, and there she stood. His mother, as beautiful as she always had been. "Oh my, you're not even dressed yet. If you don't hurry you'll be late for school honey" Elizabeth gently admonished her son. She was surprised when he ran to her and hugged her. She smiled, wrapping one arm around his waist and using the other to stroke his hair. Kurt rested his head on his mother's shoulder. She was so warm, and her scent was familiar, reminding Kurt of the perfume she always liked to wear. He wanted to cry, but he restrained himself. It was cruel, to have his mother feature in this dream, if that was what it was. To be reminded of how wonderful she was. It only made him miss her more. It had to be a dream. Reluctantly he pulled away. "Mom..." He sighed. "I'm just gonna get ready and then I'll come down for breakfast ok?"

"Alright, just don't take too long" Elizabeth replied. She turned and left. It had been a bizarre experience, but Kurt knew there were likely more strange experiences to come. He got changed into the cheerleading uniform, and was relieved that the faucet in the bathroom was working so he could brush his teeth. His hair had a side parting and he slicked it down with some of his Brylcreem. It was not how Kurt would ever have styled his hair, but he thought it would be better to just fit in. He went downstairs, passing the living room on his way to the kitchen where the table was piled high with hot food.

"Hey there, sport. Better hurry and eat or you'll be late for school. Sebastian's almost finished his breakfast you know" His father was sitting at the table, half hidden behind a newspaper he was reading. Burt was wearing a suit, but the main difference with this Burt was that he had a full head of hair, styled in a similar fashion to his sons. And sitting near his dad was a boy around Kurt's age, but he was not sitting facing Kurt so it was impossible to see his face.

"Sebastian?!" Kurt exclaimed. The boy turned to face him, and smiled when he saw his brother, waving at Kurt. To see Sebastian's face so relaxed and friendly caught Kurt off guard. In the show Mary Sue had a brother called Bud, and it seemed that Sebastian had replaced Bud. Kurt forced a smile and waved back. It was just so weird to see Sebastian being nice to him, no hint of malice flashing in those green eyes and no smirk on his face. Elizabeth guided Kurt to a seat, despite his protest of not being hungry, and the whole family laughed as if he had told them a funny joke.

"Not hungry? That's nonsense, Kurt. You need a good breakfast to start off your day" His mother chided him as she placed a stack of pancakes on his plate. "Now, let's see...Pancakes, some eggs, two sausages, some crispy bacon and a ham steak..." As his mother spoke she placed more food on his plate, and Kurt felt sick just looking at it all. She picked up a jug and poured maple syrup liberally over the pancakes. Kurt looked with wide eyes at the plate then up at his mother who stood there expectantly waiting for him to eat. Burt had lowered his newspaper and was eyeing his son too, a hint of confusion on his face. Sebastian had finished his breakfast and his eyes were trained on Kurt as well. He started to eat, shuddering inside as he thought of all the grease and fat he was ingesting. This was not a healthy breakfast at all. Although it did taste good. By the time he was finished eating Kurt felt stuffed. Sebastian seemed eager to leave, as he bid his parents a hasty goodbye, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek before he left. Kurt followed suit, and walked alongside Sebastian on their way to school.

"Good morning, Kurt!"

Sandford Ryerson was standing on the lawn in front of his house and waving at Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt decided to just ignore Mr Ryerson. Sebastian nudged him, seeming surprised. "Kurt, didn't you see Mr Ryerson there?"

"I sure did, Sebastian" Kurt replied airily.

A frown crossed Sebastian's face. "Then why didn't you greet him? You always say good morning to Mr Ryerson"

Kurt shrugged. "I just didn't feel like it, that's all. Is that a crime?"

"Well, no...It's just not polite"

"It's not polite? Gee, Sebastian. I didn't know that..."

Sebastian looked at him, concern for his brother written all over his face. "Are you feeling alright? First you don't want to eat breakfast and now this. How could you not know it's not polite to ignore people? Mom and Dad raised us the right way, Kurt. To be good, upstanding citizens of Pleasantville"

Kurt raised his eyes heavenward and sighed. It wasn't as fun as he had thought it would be to tease Sebastian. Not when he was so nice. This Sebastian probably didn't even realize Kurt was teasing him. "Of course they did. I'm just joking, Bud"

"Who's Bud?"

"You are. Or you damn well should be. And I should be Mary Sue. I shouldn't even be here..."

Sebastian was disturbed by Kurt's swear, mild though it was. "Oh no, Kurt. That's bad, don't say that word again. And Mary Sue is a girl's name. Why would you want to be a girl? That doesn't make any sense. And I've always been known as Sebastian..."

"Forget I said anything. I just..." Kurt's words trailed away and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a convertible cruising down the street.

"Hello, Kurt" The driver flashed him a big smile, letting the engine idle. He was attractive, with perfectly coiffed dark hair and warm hazel eyes, bright even when in grey. It was Dave. David Karofsky. Dressed in a similar fashion to Sebastian, a buttoned up shirt teamed with plain slacks and a Pleasantville letterman jacket. Dave had one hand resting against the steering wheel as he gazed at the boy of his dreams intently.

Kurt did not understand it. He had watched enough episodes to know that Mary Sue and Skip Martin - the captain of the basketball team - were very much the golden couple at Pleasantville high school. It should have been his crush Blaine who replaced Skip as Mary Sue's love interest. Yet it was Dave, the one person who hated Kurt the most. Or at least that was what Kurt had thought before the kiss Dave had forced on him. It was very unsettling for Kurt to be here now, faced with this alternate version of Dave.

Dave seemed to be examining him closely now. He was concerned about Kurt. "Is something wrong, Kurt? You don't look too good"

"I'm fine" Kurt replied hastily.

"I'll see you at school" Dave smiled at Kurt then drove away.

It did not take long for Kurt and Sebastian to arrive at the school. Once there, Kurt was immediately accosted by three girls who practically dragged him to their first class. The girls were very familiar. It was Mercedes, Rachel and Tina. All of them were dressed in blouses under wool cardigans paired with high waisted skirts that flared out and hemlines that ended a few inches above their ankles. They were all talkative and cheerful. Kurt fit in easily to the group. In fact they all seemed to look up to him, like he was the leader. Kurt found the classes taught were easy. He also liked the fact that nobody got bullied. Although he missed seeing in color, he was not finding it as hard to adjust to Pleasantville as he thought he would. The worst part of Kurt's day was when he met Blaine and found out Blaine was dating Jeremiah. And then later that day, Dave shyly approached Kurt at his locker and asked if Kurt would accompany him to Mr Johnson's soda shop. Kurt had not wanted to say yes, and he had actually been ready to refuse but when Dave was looking at him like all his hopes and dreams rested on Kurt's reply he could not bring himself to say no. He had reluctantly agreed to go. His three friends were convinced that Dave was planning to give Kurt his school pin. Rachel had been pinned by Finn, who was on the basketball team. Mercedes had confessed that she was hoping to get Sam's pin. As for Tina, it seemed like Artie wanted to give her his pin but Tina was oblivious to the fact that Artie liked her. After school ended, Kurt rushed home to get ready for his date with Dave. Strangely his parents already knew he was going out on a date. They did not seem to mind at all that it was with Dave. Here he was in a different world. In fact, nobody seemed to care about his sexuality in this version of Pleasantville, which was something that had taken a while to sink in. It was very much a relief to him. The original show had just stuck rigidly to showing straight relationships. No allusion was made of anybody being gay or in a same sex relationship. There, it was like it just did not exist. Kurt would have been miserable to be in a place which did not even acknowledge his sexuality.

Kurt knew all the effort he had made to get ready was worth it when he descended the stairs and saw the way Dave looked at him. He seemed transfixed and gave Kurt a compliment that was very sincere. After a short drive in Dave's car they arrived at Mr Johnson's soda shop. It was not long before Kurt and Dave were comfortably settled in a booth. Sebastian came to take their orders. It was weird seeing Sebastian in his work uniform. Still, Kurt had seen a lot of odd things in Pleasantville. Dave opted for a cheeseburger and a Cherry Coke, while Kurt chose fries and a vanilla milkshake.

"Kurt...Can I tell you something?" Dave asked. He was nervous and it showed on his face.

"You sure can, Dave" Kurt replied wearily. He already had a good idea of what Dave was going to say and he had the sinking feeling that he wouldn't like hearing it.

"I've liked you for the longest time. You're so smart, kind, beautiful, and...Well, I think you're just about the keenest boy in the whole school"

"The keenest?" Kurt almost laughed, but restrained himself. "That's...sweet. Thank you"

Dave smiled softly at him. "I wanted to ask you if you'll go steady with me and take my pin" He reached across the table and rested his hand on Kurt's hand. "If you say yes, it would make me the happiest guy in the whole of Pleasantville"

Kurt bit his lip, considering his answer. If he said no, it would crush Dave. And that would make Kurt feel bad. This Dave did not deserve to be hurt. Then again, Kurt did not want to lie either. Kurt actually considered saying yes, but then he kept thinking about how cruel the Dave in his usual life had been to him. Eventually he came up with an answer. "I don't know... I don't think I'm ready to go steady with anyone, Dave. Let's just be friends for now, and then in the future maybe we could date"

For a moment Kurt actually thought Dave was going to start crying. Like he had done after kissing Kurt that fateful day in the locker room. Except those had been angry tears, tears of frustration. Now it would just be tears of sadness. Dave managed to hold his tears in, much to Kurt's relief. However, he looked devastated by Kurt's reply. And it was only the hope he retained in his heart, that one day Kurt would change his mind, which stopped him from having a minor breakdown. "Oh, sure. I understand. It's not like a guy like me deserves to date someone as special as you" Dave sighed heavily. "Are you ready for me to take you home?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Kurt responded.

The drive home was silent. Dave did not speak; he just focused on his driving. Kurt felt awkward, and was glad the drive was not long. Dave, ever the gentleman, opened the car door for Kurt and walked him up to the front door.

"Goodnight, Kurt" Dave was quite solemn.

Kurt was going to say goodnight but something stopped him. Instead he just stared at Dave. Despite everything the real Dave had done to him, the truth was that he did like this alternate version of Dave. It was not this Dave's fault that the real Dave was horrible to Kurt. Who knew how long Kurt would stay here? Why should he be alone while Blaine got to be happy with Jeremiah? Kurt realized he had been wrong to reject Dave. He still had reservations, but he could at least try to form a relationship with Dave. And he wanted to start it start right now. "Close your eyes" He ordered.

Dave seemed confused but he obeyed Kurt's order and closed his eyes. "Alright..."

Kurt leaned in closer and rested a hand on Dave's shoulder. He gently pressed his lips against Dave's lips and waited for Dave to respond. Kurt could feel Dave tense up, but he soon relaxed into the kiss, letting Kurt do as he pleased. As Kurt expected him to. After all, in Pleasantville Kurt was the boy of Dave's dreams. Still, Kurt did not expect Dave to grow bold enough to take charge of the kiss, but he did not mind at all. It was a nice surprise this time, unlike the kiss he had forced upon him by the other Dave. It was odd though. Kurt was still unsure if he was in an alternate reality or if he was just in a very strange dream. Either way, Kurt did not want to leave Pleasantville any time soon. He had his mom back, and now he had Dave too. He was not ready to give them up just yet...

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
